thank you
by BloodyRose Kain
Summary: After so many years of having a hole in her chest Sakura finally decides to get back what she has been longing for, for so long even if it costs her life. Seeing him she hesitates but would she rather live an empty life or risk it all so she can once more claim her love for someone? But even if she's willingly to get it back is he willingly to return it? One-shot. Enjoy.


Her breathing was laboring as just walking a few feet took a large amount of energy. She had been fighting nonstop and all she wanted was to rest. Being a medical nin she was better off than most ninjas but she still had her limits and she had surpassed them a long time ago. Not even five minutes ago she had been fighting for her life and she could only hope to have a few moments of peace so she could gain back some of her energy. She had made the decision to go off and look for Sasuke on her own so she had no one to blame but herself for the bad state she was in. When she had heard the rumors that Sasuke could be close by the medical area they had set up, she could not resist but to go look after him. As much as she denied her feelings and said that her love for him was long gone she knew it was all a lie the moment she had tried to murder him. She had hesitated and that was all it had taken her to realize her feelings she had long buried at the bottom of her heart were starting to resurface and there was nothing she could do about them. She was now on a search to find the man that had stolen her heart and done nothing to deserve it.

She was no longer a silly kid with hearts in her eyes and a happy ending as her fairytale dream she was a medical nin that had learned that the world was no friendly place that was nice to those with innocent souls. She had killed men, seen them lose the light in their eyes as their life seeped away from their rapidly freezing bodies as death took them away. She was still young and no longer believed in fairytales but she still hoped for one day to have a love, but that one day would never come if she didn't get her heart back from Sasuke. She continued trudging through the forest fortunately not encountering any foes. She was starting to believe that she had strayed away from the fighting and then she saw him.

He was by himself and seemed just as lost as her as his head kept looking back and forth between the trees as not sure which direction to go. All of the sudden her adrenaline kicked in and her heart was thumping against her rib cage painfully. Even from yards away she could still tell that he was in far better condition than she was. Yes, he looked a bit roughened up but it was obvious he was still in good shape. This was a difficult moment her poor condition didn't give her many options, her disadvantages were many and very unfair. She really wanted her heart back she could not go on living knowing that she would spend the rest of her days unable to find someone to love all because her heart was with someone despicable that didn't deserve it. Then again did that really matter? Of everything that was going on was her heart really that important? Right now she should be in the medic camp trying to heal as many as possible instead she went off to get her heart back. She kept telling herself she changed but the impulsive act she had just pulled proved that she was still no different than her younger self that was always on the alert for Sasuke. No, she needed to do this she would never be able to truly change if she did not recover her heart. That was the only thing still tying her to the past. Once she regained it than she would truly change for the better.

Then again she liked living and maybe she could be happy just having a cat or two. Really the longer she stared at Sasuke the more sure she was sure that she didn't need love. And who knows her first and only love so far turned evil maybe she should just take the hint that she has bad taste in men and give up on them. With Sasuke still unaware of her presences she took the opportunity to turn around and head back to camp. Her eyes lingered down to the ground for a second but the next moment she was staring into the eyes of the very same man that she had been determine to get her heart back from. Her adrenaline rush continued as her body begged her to make a run for it. All her energy was heading to her legs as her fight or run instincts picked the latter and desperately begged to escape. She took one step back and in a heartbeat her breath hitched as Sasuke was mere inches from her with his katana teasing her neck as she could feel its cold touch graze her skin. His scarlet eyes turned to slits as he glared at her no warmth in his eyes only hate for his old teammate. She was frozen to the ground she was standing on as she could not move without tempting death. They stood there staring at each other for a while, Sasuke daring her to move and her just begging him with her eyes to let her go. Then the moment was ended as Sasuke sheathed his sword. He looked at her with and smirked.

"Pathetic girl you are at death's door it's a miracle that you made it this far. This war is no place for weaklings, you should have known better then to have wondered off this far all by yourself." Sasuke looked at her with disgust as he studied her condition. She couldn't help but shuddered his words stung each one inflicting pain upon her heart. "Or are you here because you know you are weak and were trying to run away? That's even worse not only are you stupid for going out this far alone and weak overall now you are also a coward." Those words really struck a chord within her. She would admit that she was dumb for her impulsive act of chasing after him and yes after fighting nonstop of course she wouldn't be in top shape but she was not a coward. Anger became visible in her features as the slight shaking she unknowably doing stopped and her hands curled up into fists. She glared at him all fear gone from her emerald eyes. These changes did not bother or alarm Sasuke he just continued glaring at her as though she was a piece of trash not worthy of breathing the same air as him. "Well? Do you have something to say or should I just slit your throat now? Because frankly you are wasting my time and you should be counting your blessings I didn't kill you the moment I sensed your pitiful presences."

Her eyes widened at that statement he knew she had been here this whole time? Why hadn't he killed her then? Really he had made it clear that he no longer cared for her at all so why not kill her right away instead of making her think she was safe to leave? She looked up at him knowing that the questions that she did not say out loud were visible in her eyes. "S-sasuke," His name she had not spoken it out loud in a while it came out all soft as if it was a fragile object that if didn't she whisper it would shatter. He an eyebrow showing his slight curiosity at what she had to say as he stayed quiet waiting for her to continue. "I am no coward I am not deserting my comrades because I cannot stand this war I am here because I want something dear to me back even if it costs me my life that's how precious it is to me." There was about a foot between them but she decided to make the space smaller as she took a step closer to Sasuke determined to get him to understand how essential it was to get back her heart. She brought up her fist slowly to her chest as she continued to speak. "It's been a long time now since you left us but even now I can't bring myself to hate you. You have done terrible things many I hope I never find out, but when I do I hope I can rightfully hate you for. But currently I can't hate you, I want to but I can't. So instead knowing this I have been living these past few years with a whole in my chest. All attempts to mend it have been futile so all I can do is come to the source that caused it." She looked up at him with sad eyes her anger long diminished. "Sasuke these past few years I have tried to get over you, maybe not hate you, but at least have neutral feeling s about you so at least I could have the chance to find another love but no. I have realized when you left you took my heart with you and now all I ask of you is to give it back. Please." She had not meant to but now there was tears in her eyes as she began shaking once more but not from fear but from holding back all her emotions.

Sasuke sighed as he looked upon the young medic nin with pitying eyes. All these years and she still continued to babble about her love for him. He had always considered her a smart girl but her love for him always made him doubt her. He knew the love was genuine but honestly it had been so long now. This was an extreme to the saying that time makes the heart grow fonder especially when he gave her no encouragement at all. Now she was asking for a heart he didn't know he had. This was ridiculous he should've just killed her the moment he had noticed her staring at him from across the field. He should have killed her a long time ago. Why didn't he? She was weak and pathetic her stupid love made her vulnerable instantly. There was so many people he regretted not killing when he had the chance to. But the main question that kept irking him was why he didn't finish them off. Looking down at her he started piecing his answer together after having his brother leave him twice it was easier for him to understand the feelings he had ignored since leaving the Leaf. He hadn't killed her off because somewhere in his dark shriveled up soul there was still some warmth that still felt something for his old teammates.

"You are determined to get your heart back no matter if it costs you your life?"Sasuke asked as he slowly started unsheathing his sword.

"Yes, as long as I have my heart back I don't care if I die as long as I don't die longing for you," She answered honestly.

"Fine, as your final request I'll give you the heart I never wanted"

His katana reflected off the late noon sun and for a moment her heart skipped a beat as she thought he was just going to stab her instead she felt rough inexperienced lips against her own in a simple kiss that requested no entrance only contact. So shocked over the kiss she didn't notice that he had embraced her with one arm while the other brought the katana down on her side going through her vitals. He pulled his sword out, put it away and just held her as she bled. Her head now rested on his shoulder as her strengthen deserted her. Sasuke could feel her heart beat slowing. He nuzzled his face against the side of hers, noting mildly that her hair was quite soft that even after all she had gone through it still held the faint fragrance of cherry blossoms. Even as the world started to disappeared she was able to still notice the slight tickle as Sasuke whispered against her ear. With those final words he started putting her down resting her against a tree covered with soft moss. She looked up at him one last time mouthing the same words to him.

_Thank you._


End file.
